Currently, display technology is widely used in the display of televisions, mobile phones, and public information. Flat panel displays used for displaying pictures have been greatly popularized due to their advantages of ultra-thinness and power-saving. With the advancement of technology and the development of productivity, the use of wearable display devices has become more and more widespread. It has become imperative to reduce the power consumption of wearable display devices and increase their lifetime.
Therefore, how to reduce the power consumption of the display device is a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.